


Flavor

by viceversa



Series: One Word [22]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, chapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: Headcanon that Scully likes to mix up her chapstick and also likes to make Mulder guess what flavor she's wearing today





	Flavor

“Cherry?”

“That’s so cliche, Mulder. Try again.”

This was Mulder’s favorite game. Well, his favorite one that was work appropriate, according to Scully. And only after the door was locked. And only when Scully started it. And only when they were doing paperwork.

But after all of Scully’s criteria were met, Mulder got to play the game. Guess the flavor of the day, with a Scully in his lap.

It started sweetly, with little kisses, little licks. He wanted to guess correctly, because then he didn’t have to stop every few seconds to guess. Then he could keep going, for as long as she’d let him. If he could wing it, with a lock door and a horny Scully, he got the grand prize.

“Hmmm...” He stole another kiss. “Raspberry?” He tugged her back in before she could answer. 

“Mnpfh!” Scully broke free, breathing heavy. “Guess again.”

“Sculleeee, give me a hint!”

Scully leaned in close, her forehead against Mulder’s, her lips barely brushing his. This iteration of the game had lasted long minutes, and both of their eyes were hooded with lust.

The grand prize was imminent, and it would be slow and hot, the flavor of skirts hiked up and long thrusts lasting almost too long, driving them crazy, over the brink.

But not yet. Not until Mulder guessed.

“Try again.”

“Fuck, Scully. Strawberry, orange, fucking banana, put me out of my misery?”

“Misery?” Scully gave him a look, and he was immediately chagrined.

“Dana Scully, it’s a privilege and an honor to even be in the same room with you. But if you don’t let me have my way with you on the desk in the next two minutes I’m going to explode.” He punctuated with a weak thrust against her leg, the best he could manage on the desk chair.

A surge of heat hit Scully with the movement and her eyes went dark. Fuck the game, she thought. “Peach tea.”

“How the hell was I supposed to guess peach t-”

Scully was off his lap and sliding her skirt up before he could finish his sentence, and suddenly Mulder remembered why this was his favorite game.  

**Author's Note:**

> thanks @sportsnightnut for the prompt!


End file.
